


The Wilbur Soot Debacle

by SichengForTheWinWin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SichengForTheWinWin/pseuds/SichengForTheWinWin
Summary: “Oh, come on.  It’s just Wilbur."George pouted from his spot on his bed, watching Dream as he got his hair under control.  They were meeting in about twenty-five minutes, but it wasn’t a far trip, so he still had time to figure out how dressy he wanted to look.“But it’s definitely a date.  I’ve read the messages.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 144





	The Wilbur Soot Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> WHY AM I INCAPABLE OF SPELLING GEORGE CORRECTLY! HE NEEDS TO CHANGE HIS NAME BECAUSE I CAN’T SEEM TO STOP SPELLING IT AS GEROGE!

Wilbur: What’s your favorite block in Minecraft

Dream: Clay

Dream: Because that’s my name

Wilbur: That’s stupid

Wilbur: You’re stupid

Wilbur: That’s genuinely the worst reason to like a block

Wilbur: What’s your favorite food?

Dream: Probably pizza

Dream: Basic

Wilbur: Are you free this weekend?

Dream: Whether I’m busy or not depends why

Wilbur: Do you want to come and get pizza with me and Tommy?

Wilbur: No no no no no

Wilbur: Not Tommy, sorry. Just you and me

Dream: Where?

Wilbur: Pizza Hut

Dream: That’s the best choice

Wilbur: Is that a yes?

Dream: If you pay

Wilbur: Yes I will I will I will

Dream: Sure

Wilbur: YES

Wilbur: Dream, I’ll see you tomorrow.

Wilbur: Pizza Hut, Brighton, I’m thinking 8pm

Wilbur: Bring a face mask

* * *

“Oh, come on. It’s just Wilbur.”

George pouted from his spot on his bed, watching Dream as he got his hair under control. They were meeting in about twenty-five minutes, but it wasn’t a far trip, so he still had time to figure out how dressy he wanted to look.

“But it’s definitely a date. I’ve read the messages.”

Dream had shown them to him when they were first texting because he thought it was funny. Now he was regretting that decision. George wasn’t normally the jealous type, but he was suddenly acting strange about his meeting with Wilbur.

He leaned over and kissed George on the lips quickly. George hummed against him and sighed when he pulled away. He was still pouting and Dream couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s just dinner with Wilbur. It’s not like anything is gonna happen. I love you, George.”

George didn’t stop pouting, but he no longer looked as upset.

“And hey, you get the evening alone with Sapnap. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

* * *

George didn’t want to be that overbearing, obsessive boyfriend, but he couldn’t get the idea that Wilbur was thinking something a bit less than appropriate when he had asked Dream out to dinner. Sure, it was only to a Pizza Hut and Wilbur knew about the two of them, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a crush.

Basically everyone who met Dream had a crush on him. He was perfect in all the right ways, with his fluffy hair and his gorgeous eyes and his fantastic personality. There was no way that Wilbur didn’t feel anything when they met in person for the first time a couple days ago.

And Sapnap was not helping.

“I’m sure there’s nothing there. Dream would never cheat on you… Although, Wilbur is very attractive…”

George almost growled when he turned to glare at him. They were sitting in the 24-hour cafe across the street from the Pizza Hut, waiting for Dream and Wilbur to come back out. It had only been twenty minutes, but George was ready for their dinner to be over. He wanted to march over there and insist they cancel their meal entirely.

He was generally not a jealous person. When Dream was in America, he didn’t ever get jealous about all the people he hung out with. He knew that he had Dream’s heart and he knew he could trust him.

But now that he was in the country, now that he was at dinner with Wilbur, he couldn’t help but feel a little on edge about his relationship. Maybe Sapnap was right when he said that,

“Long distance relationships are very difficult and basically destined to fail. But I’m sure you two are soulmates.” He was the opposite of helpful. “And I’m sure he’s not even thinking those things, so why should you?”

George sneered.

Another ten minutes later, he couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up and paid their bill, leaving Sapnap to catch up as he stalked across the street, ready to give Wilbur a piece of his mind.

When he walked in, he couldn’t find them quickly and assumed that maybe they had left through a different door. But then he spotted them, sitting in the dark corner, away from everyone else. Wilbur was leaning forward slightly, talking softly, and Dream was trying not to laugh, biting his lip to keep from giggling.

He walked over to them and sat down quickly, leaning over to kiss Dream on the cheek.

“Hey, Dream. What’s going on?”

He tried to hide the jealousy in his voice, but it felt like the words were knives on his tongue.

“George? What are you doing here?” His eyes trailed past him to see Sapnap, gasping to catch his breath after running behind him.

“Sapnap decided he wanted pizza for dinner so I figured we’d come and see you.” He found himself glaring at Wilbur.

To Wilbur’s credit, he didn’t seem to be trying to hide something. In fact, he just seemed slightly amused and a little nervous that everyone would start staring soon. He had never been one to cause a scene, or even get involved if something was happening around him. He much preferred to go unnoticed in general.

“Good to see you, George,” he said, his voice perfectly amicable. “How are you doing?”

George glared. “I’m doing fine,” he said. He was so ready to leave. “Dream, would you like to get a ride back with us? That way you can avoid getting a cab.”

Dream laughed softly and turned to Wilbur. “It seems I’m going to have to get a raincheck on that game. Maybe sometime before I leave we can get together again.”

George didn’t know what that meant and he didn’t care. He grabbed Dream’s shirt and dragged him out of the store, shoving him into the car parked outside. He was so ready to get home that he almost forgot Sapnap entirely.

* * *

Later that evening, with Sapnap already resting on the couch, Dream pulled George into his arms, ready to fall asleep. They had had a rather easy evening after getting back home. Sapnap cooked some spaghetti for dinner (apparently forgetting his fake desire for pizza), and they’d settled in to watch a movie together.

George had seemed in a much better mood after they got back to his place. He didn’t show any signs of being upset anymore and was happy to fall into bed around 12:30.

Dream was ready to sleep, but George seemed to be taking this moment of quiet to continue his earlier train of thought.

“Dream,” he started, his voice quiet and soft. “Do you think Wilbur is cute?”

Under normal circumstances, Dream wouldn’t even consider lying. He would have just said yes and they would have moved on. But he could sense this was an important question to George, so he considered how he would answer very carefully. He knew lying was bad, especially in a healthy relationship, but he also really didn’t want to hurt George’s feelings. He decided to avoid the question for now.

“I love you, George.”

He scoffed and rolled over to face him. “That’s not an answer.”

He nodded. “But it’s true. I love you. And only you.”

George thought about this very slowly, then smiled slightly. “It’s just Wilbur,” he said. His voice was dismissive, eliminating all those moments of worry he’d had over the past couple of hours.

Dream responded in kind. “It’s just Wilbur.”

* * *

Wilbur: George doesn’t hate me, right?

Dream: No.

Dream: He was just a bit jealous

Wilbur: That’s good

Wilbur: You two are nice together

Dream: Thank you

Dream: He says thank you too

Wilbur: Why are you showing him my texts?

Wilbur: Dream?

Wilbur: Dream??


End file.
